


Офицер и контрабандист

by t_alba



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba
Summary: Не все привычные реалии и названия, упоминающиеся в этой истории, означают то же, что они означают в Кэртиане. Не все знакомые имена принадлежат знакомым героям. Тем, кто любит "Отблески Этерны", может быть неприятно читать. Возможно, перечень тэгов будет пополняться; возможно, нет. Будьте осторожны.Хексберг - опасный город.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Офицер и контрабандист

— Господин Кальдмеер.  
Давно Олаф не слышал такого обращения. Надеялся больше никогда не услышать, и поэтому продолжал размеренно жевать.  
— Господин Кальдмеер.  
Настойчивее и громче. Если не обратит внимания Олаф, это сделает кто-нибудь другой. В «Якоре и звезде» отменно жарят дораду, и по вечерам здесь полно посетителей. Половине из них плевать на какого-то там Кальдмеера; к сожалению, только половине.  
Сделав глоток пива, Олаф перевёл взгляд на говорившего и стал молча его разглядывать. Этот нехитрый приём не раз избавлял его от назойливых собеседников, но нынешнего оказалось не так-то просто смутить. Он встретил взгляд Олафа без тени стеснения и с дружелюбной улыбкой. Этой улыбке можно было бы поверить, если бы не глаза незнакомца, серьёзные и внимательные.  
— Господин Кальдмеер…  
— Вы обознались, — бросил Олаф, не особенно надеясь на успех.  
Улыбка исчезла, незнакомец не двинулся с места.  
— Уверен, что нет.  
— Уверен, что мы с вами никогда не встречались, — Олаф говорил чистую правду.  
— Я пришёл, чтобы это исправить, — улыбка незнакомца вспыхнула с новой силой. — Разрешите представиться: Ротгер Вальдес.  
Олаф посмотрел на его протянутую для рукопожатия руку. Через несколько секунд Вальдес вздохнул и указал рукой на место напротив Олафа.  
— Позволите присесть?  
У Вальдеса были слишком хорошие для «Якоря и звезды» манеры. Олаф пожал плечами и безразлично кивнул. Самое глупое, что сейчас можно было сделать, это вскочить и бежать, поэтому он вернулся к своему пиву.  
Несмотря на то, что он видел Ротгера Вальдеса впервые в жизни, Олаф знал, кто он такой; для человека его профессии не знать начальника хексбергского Управления по борьбе с контрабандой было непростительной оплошностью. Важным и опасным вопросом было то, откуда Ротгер Вальдес знал, кто такой Олаф Кальдмеер.  
«И что ему, чёрт побери, от меня нужно».  
Потягивая пиво, Олаф пытался сообразить, на чём он мог попасться, но зацепок не находил. Формально он чист, у УБК на него ничего нет, да и внезапное появление Вальдеса походило на что угодно, только не на арест, так не арестовывают. К тому же — сам начальник управления? Олаф знал своё место в здешней иерархии, он был мелкой рыбёшкой, что и позволяло ему ускользать от самых частых сетей. Что-то не сходилось, и у Олафа засосало под ложечкой от дурного предчувствия.  
К столу просочился официант, по-свойски кивнул Олафу и выжидательно уставился на Вальдеса. В «Якоре и звезде» недостатка в клиентах не знали и чужаков не любили; Олаф готов был поклясться, что Вальдес здесь впервые. Одно то, что начальник УБК лично заявился в это заведение, означало, что он либо отчаянный смельчак, либо полный идиот.  
«Первое, — подумал Олаф, изучающе глядя на Вальдеса, — определённо, первое».  
— Пива, — сказал Вальдес.  
— Какого? — хмуро поинтересовался официант.  
— Такого, — Вальдес кивнул в сторону уже почти опустевшей кружки Олафа. — Два.  
— Одно, — поправил Олаф. — Мне счёт, Бенджи.  
Бенджи кивнул и вновь затерялся между столиками.  
— Мне кажется, — задумчиво проговорил Вальдес, — что наше знакомство как-то не задалось, — и посмотрел на Олафа так, будто ждал, что тот его разубедит.  
Не дождавшись, Вальдес продолжил:  
— Итак, господин Кальд…  
Олаф поставил кружку на стол так резко, что приборы задребезжали. Вальдес осёкся.  
— Аккуратней с посудой, — буркнул подоспевший Бенджи. — Если спешишь, так бы сразу и говорил.  
Умиротворённый щедрыми чаевыми, он удалился, и только тогда Вальдес, уже явно начавший понимать, что к чему, спросил:  
— Что я не так сказал?  
— Не обращайтесь ко мне по фамилии, которую я не ношу, — Олаф пытался сохранять спокойствие, но не был уверен, что ему это удаётся. Хотел на этом закончить, но не удержался и добавил, — и не швыряйтесь своей направо и налево. Вы удивитесь, сколько здесь любопытных ушей и болтливых ртов.  
— Ну надо же, — Вальдес с живым интересом разглядывал людей за соседними столами: рыбаки, грузчики, мастеровые из доков; многие с семьями, отмечают конец рабочей недели. — А ведь вроде бы такое приличное заведение.  
— Ближе к ночи появится другая публика, — заметил Олаф. — Многих вы наверняка знаете, а в том, что они знают вас, даже не сомневайтесь.  
«Зачем я это говорю, — подумал он. — Безопасность Вальдеса — не моя забота, скорее уж наоборот, мне бы радоваться, если кто-то из наших рискнёт свести счёты...»  
Олаф сам себе был мерзок от того, кого сейчас называл своими.  
— Любопытно было бы встретиться, — усмехнулся Вальдес, — но как-нибудь в другой раз. Сегодня я здесь ради вас.  
Это и было проблемой, на которую Олаф не мог закрыть глаза.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он, хотя ничего хорошего в сложившейся ситуации не видел, — допивайте пиво и пойдём туда, где можно спокойно поговорить.  
Широко улыбаясь, Вальдес отсалютовал Олафу кружкой.

Пока Олаф ужинал, небо затянуло сплошной облачной пеленой и город окутали густые сумерки. Вид на Хексбергский залив, обычно такой живописный, стал просто серым, и было не различить, где кончается море и начинается небо.  
«Подходящая ночь, чтобы перевезти что-нибудь на другую сторону пролива, — привычно отметил Олаф. — Хоть бы эта погода продержалась подольше».  
Гуляющих в этот час было немного, но Олаф остановился только тогда, когда они с Вальдесом дошли до того участка, на благоустройство которого городскому совету не хватило средств — ни лавок, ни фонарей. Вальдес огляделся и понимающе кивнул. Вокруг не было ни души, но даже если бы их кто-то заметил, то увидел бы только два неясных силуэта.  
— Я вас слушаю.  
— Когда я готовился к встрече с вами, — тихо сказал Вальдес, — то записал все вопросы, которые собирался задать. Но этот вопрос внести в список не догадался. Как мне к вам обращаться, господин Кальдмеер?  
«Никак», чуть не сказал Олаф, но сдержался.  
— Нет больше никакого Кальдмеера, — устало ответил он. — Зовите меня Олафом.  
В Хексберге его звали Олафом только два человека, которых он считал друзьями. Вальдес ему другом не был и быть не мог, но назвать ему кличку, которой Олафа наградили новые коллеги, язык не поворачивался.  
Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, его коллегой мог бы стать Вальдес.  
— Олаф, — повторил Вальдес. — Я польщён. Жаль, не знал раньше, что вы в Хексберге.  
— Откуда же узнали сейчас?  
Вальдес чуть улыбнулся  
— Не могу сказать. Вы же понимаете.  
Правильно. Один раз выдашь своего осведомителя, и тебе уже больше никогда ничего не расскажут. Олаф так хорошо его понимал, что тошно было.  
— Когда вы подошли ко мне в «Якоре и звезде», вы не могли знать, что это я.  
— Мне вас подробно описали, — возразил Вальдес. — Лицо у вас… приметное.  
Олаф машинально провёл рукой по шраму на левой щеке. Да уж, примета что надо. Но пора было переходить к главному.  
— Зачем вы меня искали?  
— Честно говоря, я искал не вас, — признался Вальдес. — По крайней мере, сначала. Мне нужен был кто-то, кому я смогу доверять. Кто-то, кто сможет помочь. Мне назвали ваше имя.  
— Намеренно или нет, но вас обманули, — Олаф посмотрел Вальдесу в глаза. — А вы с ума сошли, если думаете, что я буду вам помогать.  
Вальдес не отвёл взгляда.  
— Я ещё даже не сказал, о чём хочу вас просить.  
— Не имеет значения, — отрезал Олаф. — Мы с вами по разные стороны закона.  
«И совести», — напомнил Олафу внутренний голос.  
Вальдес поморщился.  
— Ну зачем же так… Возите вы кэналлийское, так и возите дальше, как по мне. Пошлины сейчас совершенно чудовищные, не представляю, кто его купит за такие деньги, а так у людей есть возможность попробовать что-то получше северной кислятины. Олаф, выслушайте меня. Мне больше не к кому обратиться.  
Олаф мысленно проклял Вальдеса, и его выразительные тёмные глаза, и собственное чутьё, которое никогда не ошибалось и никогда не предрекало ничего хорошего, и постарался остаться безразличным.  
— Не я один вожу кэналлийское.  
— Но вы единственный контрабандист, о котором я точно знаю, что он не возит «кровь».  
Так вот оно что. «Кровь». Олафу доводилось её видеть — мелкие бурые хлопья, по виду и впрямь напоминающие засохшую кровь. Утверждали, что и вкус у неё железистый. Сам Олаф так и не рискнул попробовать даже кончиком языка, к наркотикам он испытывал инстинктивное отвращение. Если в Хексберге в самом деле появилась «кровь»...  
«Скоро она расползётся дальше. Какой интерес в том, чтобы привозить товар в портовый город и весь распродавать местным?»  
Беды можно было не ждать — беда уже пришла. Неудивительно, что Вальдес готов закрыть глаза на кэналлийское, Олаф на его месте поступил бы также.  
Из Хексберга до морской границы с Дриксен рукой подать. «Вы уже связались с Метхенбергом?», чуть не спросил Олаф, но вовремя себя одёрнул. Такой вопрос мог задать Кальдмеер, но, что бы там Вальдес ни думал, никакого Кальдмеера здесь не было. Был только мелкий контрабандист Олаф, достаточно осторожный, чтобы ограничиться коротким:  
— Не вожу.  
— Но можете узнать, кто возит, — полуутвердительно сказал Вальдес. — Или каким маршрутом. Или где у них перевалочный пункт. Что угодно, сгодится любая зацепка. Мы, конечно, и сами ищем, но…  
«Но это долго, — мысленно согласился с ним Олаф. — Долго и малоэффективно».  
А каждый день промедления может обернуться чьей-то сломанной жизнью. Вальдес рассудил вполне здраво, заручиться помощью кого-то вхожего в круг нелегальных перевозчиков — неплохая идея.  
В том случае, если бы дело касалось, ну, скажем, кэналлийского. Вот только наркобизнес — это слишком большие деньги и слишком большая опасность. Если бы кто-нибудь напал на следы «крови», самым разумным с его стороны было бы сидеть тише воды ниже травы и держать рот на замке, а ещё лучше — вообще забыть обо всём, что видел и слышал. Впрочем, для любителей рискнуть был ещё один вариант: предложив свои услуги, попроситься в дело в расчёте на долю пирога. Если не упокоят на дне залива, можно сорвать изрядный куш.  
С другой стороны, если передать полученные сведения Управлению, оно не гарантирует ни безопасности, ни стоящего вознаграждения, зато могущественных и безжалостных врагов наживёшь наверняка.  
Поэтому Вальдес искал человека, у которого будут свои резоны бороться с наркоторговцами.  
В прошлой жизни по другую сторону залива Кальдмеер именно этим и занимался — и не без успеха. У него на счету была пара громких дел и на порядок больше тихих, но не менее важных. Кальдмеер не боялся угроз, не брал взяток и старался гордиться собой не сильнее, чем подобает человеку, добросовестно выполняющему свою работу. Последнее ему удавалось плохо.  
«И вот теперь я здесь. В городе, который никогда не смогу назвать своим, промышляю ремеслом, которое всегда презирал, и шарахаюсь от собственной фамилии, как чёрт от ладана».  
Вальдес, на удивление, не давил. Молчал, выжидал. Ему и не надо было ничего говорить, уже прозвучавших слов оказалось достаточно, чтобы взбудоражить всё, что Олаф с таким тщанием хоронил в себе последние три года, и в первую очередь — полковника Кальдмеера. Ещё немного, и он сам себя убедит помочь УБК.  
«И это будет означать, что я ничему не научился. Ну уж нет».  
Свой последний урок Олаф запомнил накрепко.  
— Сожалею, — сказал он Вальдесу без всякого сожаления. — Ничем не могу помочь.  
— Вернее, не хотите, — отозвался Вальдес утратившим тепло голосом.  
У него и выражение лица переменилось: сбивавшее Олафа с толку дружелюбие уступило место холодной сдержанности. Теперь Вальдес смотрел на Олафа так, как пристало офицеру смотреть на контрабандиста. «И правильно», — мысленно одобрил Олаф.  
— Понимаю, — продолжил Вальдес тем же сухим тоном. — Тогда я спрошу по-другому — сколько? Сколько вы хотите за информацию, которая спасёт человеческие жизни?  
Кулаки сжались сами собой. В былые времена никому и в голову бы не пришло задать Олафу Кальдмееру такой вопрос.  
«Нет больше никакого Кальдмеера», — напомнил себе Олаф и с усилием разжал пальцы.  
— Этим товаром, — ответил он спокойно, — я не торгую.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, — медленно проговорил Вальдес, глядя на Олафа так, будто только сейчас впервые его увидел, — что Олаф Кальдмеер будет попустительствовать наркоторговцам. Я был уверен, что вы не такой человек. Но, кажется, я ошибся.

«Вам не кажется». Вальдесу он, разумеется, этого не сказал. Впрочем, Вальдес бы и не услышал — его силуэт уже истаял в ночи. Неспешным размеренным шагом Олаф направился домой. На душе было скверно, хуже обычного. Вальдес разбередил рану, которая едва успела затянуться, но винить его в этом Олаф не мог. Три года он пытался убедить себя, что всё нормально, что он может так жить, но лжец из Олафа был никакой.  
Странно, что Вальдес, имея все козыри на руках, не попытался его шантажировать. Пригрозил бы разбирательством — и отказ дался бы Олафу намного труднее. «Но лучше всего, — мысленно обратился он к Вальдесу, — лучше всего было бы поймать меня с поличным. Сложно отказать начальнику УБК, когда он перехватил тебя с грузом на борту».  
Но Вальдес этого не сделал. Судя по всему, ему важно было заручиться добровольной помощью и ради этого он пытался апеллировать к лучшим качествам человеческой натуры. Иногда такой метод действительно срабатывал, но реже, чем хотелось бы, и больше говорил о самом Вальдесе, чем о человеке, к которому он обращался.  
Как ни досадно было Олафу это признавать, но Вальдес ему понравился. «Просто как человек», — сказал себе Олаф. Умный, порядочный, обаятельный человек, с которым они легко нашли бы общий язык в другой жизни, в той жизни, в которой Олаф представлялся Олафом Кальдмеером и крепко жал руку новым знакомым. В этой жизни уделом Олафа было совершенно иное общество.  
«Счастье ещё, — рассудил Олаф, — что Вальдес знает только про кэналлийское», — и ускорил шаг. После неприятного разговора у него появилось неприятное дело.  
Олаф углубился в переулки нижнего города. В их узких прихотливых извивах проще было наткнуться на груду мусора, чем увидеть зажжённый фонарь, но Олаф давно привык и к темноте, и к дурному запаху, и даже встречающиеся время от время подозрительные личности его не тревожили. Он и сам был одним из них — подозрительной личностью в неблагополучном районе. Раньше, когда Олаф только перебрался в Хексберг, у него случались стычки со старожилами. Им быстро пришлось понять, что, хотя взять с Олафа нечего, на сдачу он не скупится. И от него отстали, а потом незаметно причислили к своим — тоже привыкли.  
Олаф прошёл по поскрипывающим дощатым мосткам, которые на скорую руку изладили над разлившейся после утреннего дождя лужей. Конрад-плотник постарался, больше некому. «Надо будет зайти поблагодарить, — заметил себе Олаф, — и не только словами». У Конрада были золотые руки и добродушный нрав, если бы он пореже пил и настрогал поменьше детей, то давно бы уже со всей семьёй перебрался в более приличное место. Сам Олаф лучшего места не искал — теперь его дом был здесь.  
В развалюхе с мансардой светилось только одно окно на первом этаже — в кухне за столом сидели два человека. Олаф подошёл ближе, но встал так, чтобы они не смогли его увидеть. Было уже поздно, а значит, ждать оставалось недолго. Олаф глубоко вдохнул прохладный ночной воздух, в котором вонь со свалок мешалась с солёным запахом моря.  
«Два человека, один из которых не сдал бы меня ни за какую цену. Нетрудно догадаться, что сделал другой».  
Наконец дверь развалюхи отворилась, и два старика шумно распрощались на пороге. Олаф стоял, не шелохнувшись, пока один из них не скрылся в доме, а второй не пошёл прочь. Продолжая оставаться незамеченным, Олаф следовал за ним, вместе с ним свернул в проулок и только там, подойдя вплотную, спросил:  
— За сколько ты меня продал, Юхан?  
— Крабья теща! — старик вздрогнул и споткнулся, еле удержавшись на ногах. — Фух, Олаф, ну ты меня и напугал, нельзя же так.  
— А сговариваться с УБК можно?  
Олаф буквально навис над Юханом, прекрасно зная, насколько угрожающе сейчас выглядит. Но Юхан, хоть и избегал встречаться с ним взглядом, держался молодцом.  
— Так ты встретился с Вальдесом? — спросил он с наигранной бодростью. — Я боялся, он тебе не найдёт.  
«Ты не того боялся», — подумал Олаф, продолжая в упор смотреть на Юхана. Молчанием он добился того, чего не сумел словами: Юхан сник и словно бы съёжился.  
— Я решил, что ж тут плохого, если вы с ним потолкуете, — заискивающе заговорил он. — Олаф, это же не Резаный Пит и не Луис Грош, никому из тех я бы ни за что не рассказал, пусть бы меня самого хоть резали. Это же Вальдес, он приличный человек…  
— Начальник УБК, — тяжело уронил Олаф.  
— И для убэкашника он вполне приличный, — гнул своё Юхан. — Он очень обрадовался, когда о тебе услышал. Он и так тебя знал! Не знал только, что…  
— Я в Хексберге, — закончил за него Олаф. — И не должен был узнать.  
— Олаф, тут же не в деньгах дело!  
Олаф хмыкнул.  
— Не только в деньгах, — быстро исправился Юхан. — Но ты же понимаешь, бизнес есть бизнес, каждый должен что-то получить. Если бы я просто так ему всё выложил, Вальдес бы не принял меня всерьёз.  
— Какая жалость, — сказал Олаф с непроницаемым выражением лица.  
Юхан огляделся. Вокруг было темно и безлюдно, но он всё равно перешёл на яростный шёпот.  
— Олаф, это же «кровь»! «Кровь» в Хексберге! Я видел, что она делает с людьми, да ты и сам видел. Я пятьдесят лет был честным контрабандистом, чего только не возил, но такую дрянь — никогда!  
Юхан сплюнул в сердцах.  
— Никогда не любил убэкашников, но тут случай особый. Я бы и сам подрядился к Вальдесу, но мне эта задачка не по зубам. Прошли те времена, когда слово старика Юхана здесь что-то значило.  
Олаф сомневался, что такие времена вообще когда-то были. Юхан полвека занимался тем же, чем Олаф последние три года — короткие рейсы с небольшими партиями умеренно дорогого груза, ничто в глазах местных воротил. Юхан же продал Олафу катер с двумя подвесными моторами.  
«И я сполна за неё расплатился. Старый пройдоха шагу не ступит себе в убыток».  
За катер Юхан тогда с него содрал втридорога. Но у кого ещё Олаф, чужак в Хексберге, смог бы его купить, притом в рассрочку? Хексберг жил морской торговлей, легальной и нелегальной, пришлецу здесь не достать и корыта, если оно может держаться на воде.  
Пока Олаф не освоился с моторкой, Юхан помогал ему с ремонтом. А ещё познакомил с нужными людьми, показал несколько укромных бухточек и дал уйму советов, некоторые из которых оказались весьма полезны. Как расплатиться за это?  
«Кошки с ним».  
— Ты — другое дело, — продолжал Юхан уже увереннее. — У тебя получится.  
— Кошки с тобой, — устало сказал Олаф. — Но если ещё хоть раз распустишь язык…  
— Никогда больше, — заверил Юхан.  
— Бывай тогда, — бросил Олаф и повернулся уйти, но Юхан его окликнул.  
Вид у старика вдруг стал совсем жалкий.  
— Олаф, — сказал он просительным голосом. — Пожалуйста, не рассказывай Йозеву. Йозев, он…  
«Йозев не простит», — подумал Олаф. Юхану он отвечать не стал.

Йозев ещё не ложился, сидел за кухонным столом с газетой и карандашом. Поднял голову на звук шагов и заулыбался:  
— Олаф.  
Олаф улыбнулся в ответ, подтянул к себе второй табурет и указал взглядом на газету.  
— Какие новости?  
— Да откуда у них новости, — ворчливо отозвался Йозев, — каждый день одно и то же, будто в другом городе живут. Им под нос новость сунь, и то не унюхают. У тебя-то как дела?  
— Как обычно, — легко сказал Олаф, — ничего интересного.  
— Ну да, ну да, — наморщился Йозев, — знаю я твоё «как обычно».  
И вновь задумался над кроссвордом, а Олаф сидел рядом, отогреваясь душой в уютном молчании.  
Он не собирался рассказывать Йозеву ни про «кровь», ни про Вальдеса, ни про Юхана. Особенно про Юхана.  
Йозев с Юханом сдружились задолго того, как Олаф приехал в Хексберг. Старик Йозев и старик Юхан — так их здесь звали. Странная это была дружба — отставной сержант Службы береговой охраны Дриксен и бывший талигойский контрабандист, Олаф бы не поверил, что такое возможно, если бы сам не увидел. Но Йозев, как и Олаф, всё, что ему было дорого, оставил в Метхенберге, и, конечно, не Олафу осуждать старика. Если уж на то пошло, Йозев Канмахер, в отличие от Олафа Кальдмеера, свою жизнь прожил честно и совести ничем не замарал. И Йозев, несмотря на многолетний опыт, доверял Юхану, хотя знал, не мог не знать, что контрабандистам, как и всем прочим преступникам, доверять нельзя.  
Но его тяготило одиночество, а до появления Олафа у Йозева, кроме Юхана, не было здесь друзей. Если Йозев услышит, что один его друг предал другого, это разобьёт ему сердце.  
«Всё, что от него осталось после смерти Зеппа».  
Олаф не собирался ставить Йозева перед выбором хотя бы потому, что прекрасно знал, кого тот выберет. К Юхану старый Канмахер был привязан, но Олафа он опекал как младшего по возрасту, и восхищался им как старшим по званию, и на Олафа тратил весь запас любви, который по праву должен был принадлежать его внуку. Олаф знал, что не заслужил ничего из этого, но отказаться не мог. Канмахер-старший был единственной причиной тому, что Олаф ещё хоть чем-то напоминал человека, а не валялся под забором, упившись до бессознательного состояния.  
Впрочем, Олаф не сомневался, что однажды до этого докатится. «Но не сегодня, — сказал он себе, — слава Создателю, не сегодня». Йозев всё ещё видел в контрабандисте Олафе офицера Кальдмеера, под началом которого успел, пусть и недолго, послужить, и Олаф собирался поддерживать эту иллюзию, сколько хватит сил.  
«Если бы Йозев знал про Вальдеса, наверняка бы решил, что я принял его предложение», — пришла в голову непрошеная и неприятная мысль, и Олаф привычно от неё отмахнулся. Если бы он сохранил честь и совесть, то не пережил бы последние три года.  
Олаф поднялся.  
— Я спать. Завтра в рейс, если через неделю меня не будет… ты знаешь.  
— Да уж знаю, — хмуро подтвердил Йозев, — но давай-ка ты поосторожнее.  
— Привезти что-нибудь из Метхенберга?  
— Себя, главное, привези, и, — Йозев замялся, — таблеток, таких же, что в прошлый раз. Хорошо помогают.  
«И быстро заканчиваются», — добавил про себя Олаф и кивнул. У каждого свои демоны. Он направился к себе, оставив Йозева в тоскливой компании кроссворда и бессонницы.

На первом этаже скрипучего деревянного дома располагались кухня, спальня Йозева и кладовая. Второй этаж занимала одна большая комната, находившаяся в полном распоряжении Олафа. Считалось, что Олаф снимает мансарду у Йозева. Олаф помнил, как они спорили, договариваясь об аренде, и пытались притвориться деловыми людьми. Сам Йозев мансардой не пользовался — наверх вела узкая крутая лестница, по которой ему тяжело было подниматься, — и готов был сдать её за сущие гроши, лишь бы Олаф остался, а Олаф искал повод заплатить побольше: по всему было видно, что пенсии сержанту Канмахеру едва хватает на самое необходимое. Ничто не могло вернуть старику внука, но Олаф был в силах, по крайней мере, обеспечить его нормальной едой, запасом дров на зиму, лекарствами и газетами, до которых Йозев, несмотря на ворчание, был большим охотником. Зепп, будь он жив, не допустил бы, чтобы его дед прозябал в бедности, а Олаф многим был обязан обоим Канмахерам.  
Он даже подписал с Йозевом договор, который мог бы пригодиться, если бы Олафом заинтересовались местные власти, но так и не пригодился. К этому тоже пришлось долго и трудно привыкать: многие годы в подчинении у Олафа были десятки человек, его мнения спрашивали в самых влиятельных кругах, его слово не подвергалось сомнению — и всё это в одночасье обратилось в ничто.  
Они с Йозевом оба понимали, что за сумму, указанную в договоре, Олаф может снять жилище получше продуваемой сквозняками мансарды, но никогда об этом не упоминали. Два месяца Олаф аккуратно вносил платежи в установленные сроки, и Йозев с показным тщанием пересчитывал купюры. Потом они бросили чиниться, и Олаф стал просто оставлять деньги на столе, а Йозев перестал стесняться и иной раз отчитывал Олафа за то, что тот даёт слишком много. Олаф, в свою очередь, отделывался от него просьбами купить ветчины или копчёной скумбрии, зная, что старик любит их не меньше, чем кроссворды. Эти дружеские перепалки были одной из немногих вещей, которые скрашивали Олафу его нынешнюю неприглядную жизнь.

Олаф разделся, не зажигая лампы, и улёгся в постель. Вопреки ожиданиям, прохладно на втором этаже не было, от кирпичной трубы, проходившей через мансарду, по комнате растекалось тепло, на вкус Олафа, даже излишнее. Ничего, скоро — Олаф надеялся, что скоро — усталость погонит Йозева спать, и некому станет подбрасывать поленья в печь, да и ближе к рассвету должно изрядно похолодать.  
Сон не шёл, мысли никак не могли успокоиться, всё возвращались к сегодняшнему вечеру, к «крови», к Вальдесу.  
К презрению в его взгляде. Олаф был раздосадован тем, как сильно его это задело. А он-то думал, что давно научился не принимать во внимание чужое мнение. «Вальдес, — сказал себе Олаф, — не имел никакого права меня судить».  
Легче не стало. Трудно было уснуть, зная, что по Хексбергу расползается «кровь» и что сам Олаф не делает ничего, чтобы это предотвратить. Вспомнились слова Юхана: «У тебя получится». Старик был настолько уверен, что Олаф подрядится сотрудничать с УБК, что даже не спросил об этом. «Дожили. Прощелыга Клюгкатер держится обо мне лучшего мнения, чем сам». «Значит, — сам себе ответил Олаф, — придётся ему разочароваться. Как-нибудь переживу». В конце концов, он пережил вещи намного хуже.  
Но те, кого запятнает «кровь», не переживут. Там, где появляется наркотическая «кровь», скоро начинает литься настоящая. Не каждый контрабандист станет связываться с этой дрянью, хотя контрабандисты люди небрезгливые. Не каждый позарится на кровавый кусок… а кто позарится? Олаф поймал себе на том, что перебирает в уме имена. Он был знаком со многими контрабандистами средней руки и, разумеется, знал местных авторитетов. Если человек хочет заняться легальным бизнесом, он обращается за разрешением к чиновникам; если человек хочет заняться бизнесом нелегальным, он, по сути, делает то же самое, только «чиновники» другие. Юхан в своё время подсказал ему, кому представиться, что говорить и сколько заплатить. Олафа приняли как своего. Вряд ли сочтут подозрительным, если он просто задаст несколько вопросов. Главное — выбрать подходящих собеседников.  
«Несколько вопросов, не больше», — пообещал себе Олаф и почувствовал, что температура в мансарде опустилась до комфортной. Теперь он наконец мог уснуть.


End file.
